Episode 3888 (4th November 2004)
Plot Debbie and Katie have an angry confrontation at the bus stop. Debbie is upset to learn that Katie knows that she was seeing Andy. Debbie lays into Andy when she gets back to the farm. Their argument comes to an abrupt end as Cain comes in. Cain demands to know where Debbie's been and Debbie replies sarcastically that she's just slept with four boys for the price of a bag of sweets. Cain goes to grab Debbie but Andy comes between them and Cain storms out. Andy tells Debbie to leave Cain but she goes after her father. Andy finds Cain in the barn and tells him that he wants him and Debbie to leave. Cain tells Andy that he's frightened of leaving Debbie and Andy backs down and says that if he goes to hit Debbie again, he will be out. Cain heads for the Woolpack and Debbie joins Andy in the barn. Andy tells Debbie she would be better off moving out living apart from her dad. Debbie assumes that Andy is trying to get rid of her because he wants to get back together with Katie. Andy tells Debbie that he wants her to be safe because he loves her. Betty stops Sadie in the street and offers her services as cleaner at Home Farm. She tells Sadie that she knows every inch of the village and every inch of everyone in it. Impressed with Betty's gift for gossip, Sadie agrees to mull it over. Betty enjoys herself in the Woolpack regaling her friends with tales of the land down under. After one too many she falls asleep on the sofa and misses Seth’s call. He leaves a message telling Betty that he loves her but that he’ll be home when he's good and ready and not before. Scott returns home in a jubilant mood after making some money and the garage and tells Dawn that Viv will look after TJ while she comes to the pub with him. Dawn is not keen but Scott refuses to take no for answer. Dawn is annoyed when she drops her son off and Viv tells her that although they’re not a couple her and Scott make a good team and it would be a shame to ruin it. In the pub, Dawn feels uncomfortable because people are looking at her because she's with Scott. Bob is not happy when he sees Scott try and kiss Dawn. Daz continues to skive off school and get up to no good. He watches Nicola place the key under a rock when she leaves and lets himself into Mill Cottage. Inside he puts on Rodney’s clothes and helps himself to his whisky and cigars. Nicola is surprised when she returns home and puts some music on and the stereo blasts the music out at full volume. She begins to wonder whether Rodney's hearing is going. Cast Regular cast *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Danny Daggert - Cleveland Campbell *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards (voice only) Guest cast *Luke Dingle - Dean McGonagle *Matthew Dingle - Cillian Golden *Mark Dingle - Cormac Golden *Jon Dingle - Lucy Webb (uncredited) Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, yard and barn *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Mill Cottage - Driveway, garden, living room and dining room *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Front garden and living room *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Antique Barn - Exterior Notes *The van driver who deals with Betty Eagleton's lost luggage is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,300,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes